1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for using a smart card and, in particular, to a method for using the smart card on an HPC.
2. Related Art
Under usual circumstances, when several people use the same HPC, the identification of users and data maintenance demand certain safety and security requirements. However, the traditional HPC does not provide devices such as the smart card reader for the safety and security of users on the HPC.
This invention provides a method for using a smart card on an HPC, which provides a driver for connecting the HPC and the smart card reader, with the manipulation of which data transmission between the HPC and the smart card reader can be implemented.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a public interface through which the user can store personal information on the HPC so as to ensure the safety and security of the user.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.